A semiconductor device such as an undiced integrated circuit formed on a semiconductor wafer or an integrated circuit diced from a semiconductor wafer undergoes an electrical test to determine whether or not the semiconductor device is manufactured in accordance with the specification.
The electrical test of this kind is performed by using a probe card, in which a plurality of probes or contacts to be thrust to respective pad electrodes of the semiconductor device are arranged on a board such as a wiring board, a probe board, or the like. Such a probe card is attached to a testing apparatus or a tester so as to electrically connect the pad electrodes to electrical circuits of the tester.
The electrical test is performed in a state where the probe card is attached to the tester, and where the contacts and the pad electrodes contact to each other to be electrically connected mutually.
In recent years, there is raised an increasing demand for more highly-integrated and smaller integrated circuits, and thus in the integrated circuit, the adjacent pad electrodes are got close significantly, and the arrangement pitch of the pad electrodes is reduced. In the probe card used in the electrical test of such an integrated circuit, there is a demand for enabling a simultaneous test of the plurality of undiced integrated circuits on the semiconductor wafer for the purpose of increasing test efficiency.
Thus, since the contacts must be arranged on the board in a fine pitch so that the arrangement pitch of the contacts may correspond to the arrangement pitch of the pad electrodes, the contacts must be bonded to the board to bring a state where the adjacent contacts are significantly close to one another.
As one of the techniques of bonding the contacts to the board at the time of assembly of the probe card and at the time of repair under the above conditions, there is proposed a technique of using laser beam as a heat source (Patent Literature 1).
However, in a case where the contacts must be bonded to the board in a fine pitch as above, another contact that has been bonded to the board may suffer from displacement of the probe tip by heat of the laser beam when a contact is bonded to the board.
Patent Literature 1—Japanese Patent Appln. Public Disclosure No. 2002-31652